


chat log

by christopherpeugeot



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Other, Philia - Freeform, Spoilers for PSISLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christopherpeugeot/pseuds/christopherpeugeot
Summary: test
Relationships: Author/Reader, Christopher Peugeot & Author, Christopher Peugeot & Barbatos
Comments: 23
Kudos: 28





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [P.S. I Still Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353) by [BBnibini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/BBnibini). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> test

Siri, open Karasu. 

_How rude. To associate me with such third-rate technology!_

No? All right. Karasu, open Siri. 

_You're a gutsy one, aren't you? Have it your way._

???

It turned off on its own

_..._

I wonder if Author can fix it?

_!!!_

Oh it's back on again. 

....

Karasu, open messages.

. 

. 

. 

Oh, there we go. It's not broken after all! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **LEGEND**
> 
> 💛 Mammon  
> 💚 Satan  
> 💜 Barbatos  
> 💙 Lucifer  
> ❤️ ???  
> 👁️🗨️ Eye See You


	2. Stranger than Fanfiction 💛

> _**DEAD WITH DEADLINES SOCIETY** _
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Your massage had been successfully delivered!
> 
> _Message*_
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> **Author**
> 
> My sincerest gratitude. I cannot deliver the message on my own, unfortunately. Thank you for quietly looking after them on my stead.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> _"...my stead",_ I said. How arrogant of me. They are not my possession. Regardless, I'm relieved they will be safe from now on.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> You're awfully soft on them and it's quite refreshing to see. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> You tease me but aren't you the same? Who would want to see their cute reader in pain? It's natural for an author to protect their reader. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> To such lengths you do? Only if I were madly in love with them. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Authors are supposed to have a sense of humour, you know? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I have the freedom to laugh at jokes I actually find funny. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Oh my. It was not my intention to upset you. I wouldn't joke about it anymore if it causes such a reaction! 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ...take it what you will. I don't really care. I am only looking out for them as it is my duty. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I cannot control your interpretations. A playful imagination is expected of us after all. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> What is the middle ground for delusions and reality I wonder, especially if the signs are glaringly obvious? Is it still fantasy if it is tangible? Or is it delusion that came into realisation? 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Oh, don't mind me. I'm just talking to myself. I wish to explore on this idea for a sequel of my short story: _The Gentleman of Sterling_
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ...there's no such thing. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Oh, but I'm writing the sequel first! The main source material will come right after~
> 
> **Author**
> 
> The draft you sent is a bit...isn't it just a rehash of Beckstein's The Emerald-Eyed Earl? 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Well, it was originally a fanfiction.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ...
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I'll pretend I didn't hear that. For your sake, Christopher. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Please don't publish it for your editor's sake as well. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> You're more well-known than me. This will surely start something troublesome that I wish to take no part in. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> **Author**
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> AND you will surely leave quite an impression if you show this cute side of yours more often.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I won't fall for your teasing again. Isn't this power abuse? 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Bullying juniors is one of my only joys in this line of work. Please don't deprive me of it.(T⌓T)
> 
> **Author**
> 
> If this is all you're going to talk about, I'm leaving.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> All right. See you soon! ✧･ﾟ:* (ꈍ ꒳ ꈍ✿)*:･ﾟ✧*
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Oh and before you leave...make sure to pay in cash! (ﾉ*ФωФ)ﾉ
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ...a random thing to say, but sure. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fufu~ How transparent. He's obviously worried about them again. Well, if he's content with watching from afar, then as his senior, I should also do the same.
> 
> Hey, dear little one reading this: he's doing all of this for you. I'm not saying you should return his feelings, but when the time comes when his true name will be revealed, please know that all of what he had done and what he had endured is all because he loves you. He's rather clumsy and adorable as long as his shield of anonymity is still intact. Please don't be too surprised to find out who he really is. 
> 
> Let's meet properly once you've gathered all the keys, all right? Take care! 


	3. Worried Sick💛

> _**DEAD WITH DEADLINES SOCIETY** _
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I accidentally bought too much.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Do you want some?
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Oh, so you sent it after all?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ...is it presumptuous of me?
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I don't know. Is 1+1 still 2?
> 
> ** Author **
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> Why not send a different one each time?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Sending even one is already bad for my heart. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> But if it will catalyse their relationship with him, then it will be worth it in the end. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Why do I get the feeling that you're just using it as an excuse? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ...they won't find me. I made sure of it.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> My, it's still quite an arrogant and even desperate approach. Fitting for you I suppose. However, do you think Barbatos would allow this to happen? He has an agenda of his own, and you seem to have bad blood between each other.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> He won't hurt them again. 
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> Oh? And what made you so sure? What if you leave and they will cease to exist? Will you hold yourself accountable? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I was _always_ accountable. And he keeps his promises. He's a stickler to rules like that. As long as I keep my distance, it should be fine. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> You were on the verge of tears the last time I saw you. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Allergies. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> It's rainy season. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I'm allergic to rain.
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ......
> 
>  **Author**
> 
> I was **not** on the verge of tears. It must be your overactive imagination. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Stop placing me in your delusional situations and just write your story already! 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ....
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Do you think they caught a flu? 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> The blanket you bought seems nice and toasty~
> 
> **Author**
> 
> It should be. It was cursed to never absorb the cold. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I hope it works out for them.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> If you're so worried, why not just ask them? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> You're right. I shouldn't concern myself that much. I did all that I could already. The rest is up to them.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I have to revise a manuscript. I'll be going first.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> What brought him to that conclusion? 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: He asked them anyway.


	4. Sticks and Stones💜

> 🐍🐍🐍🐍
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> [This made me think of you.😍😍😍😍😍](https://youtu.be/F6Fh5NGXDPw)
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> How does it feel to have a cold, dead heart?
> 
>  **CPeugeot**
> 
> My, I accidentally pressed send. Please ignore that. It's meant for my pet snake.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Anyway, what are you doing on this wonderful day? Looking outside my window reminded me of you and I wanted to send my good tidings. 
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> There's a storm outside, Mr. Peugeot. 
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Then again, I couldn't fault your muddled vision. I'm very happy you thought of me nonetheless. Your junior said a similar thing the other day. Your influence, no doubt. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> My, he did now did he? Snakes are a trendy pet amongst writers these days, you know? Their inability to feel no remorse sets us off, you see--the perfect muse for writing effective villains!
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I suppose they will be more difficult to procure in the peak season. In your case, perhaps purchasing a looking glass may be a more practical alternative. 
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> I thank you graciously for your advice, Mr. Peugeot. I apologise in advance for my delayed replies this point on. The House of Lords require my presence. It was lovely conversing with you however. 
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> Oh, I understand. Politics is an important part of your life, no doubt. Enough perhaps to sacrifice a life or two? 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> A poor joke. Please forgive me. I think I've had too much Demonus to drink. I must take a quick nap now before I pass out completely. Fanf- Stories won't write themselves, won't they? 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> It was a pleasure talking to you too. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**


	5. Sick and Worried💛

> _**DEAD WITH DEADLINES SOCIETY** _
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> The Gentleman of Sterling/Emerald-Eyed Earl is quite a difficult character
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> He loves the protagonist so much, but he wishes to distance himself. It should be fine if it's that all there is to him, yet he also wants the protagonist to remember him? I cannot seem to pull off his complex character like Beckstein did. What do you think?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Shskxjcwo eijsdn ciee
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Is everything good, Author?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> My eyes feel like debt burning right now. I seem choux have the flu stop keyboard
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I'm typing via voids command I Kent guarantee itch accuracy
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Sleep again good night
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> But it's morning? Oh, right. You can't read right now. My, how did you even catch a cold? Is it because it was raining heavily the other day? How strange though.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> You always bring an umbrella. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I'll stop by there later. I'm worried about you.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**


	6. Denial is Not Just a River in Egypt💛

_**DEAD WITH DEADLINES SOCIETY**_

> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground.
> 
> The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Yellow, black. Yellow, black.  
> Yellow, black. Yellow, black.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Ooh, black and yellow!  
> Let's shake it up a little.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Christopher, I'm awake. 
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> Barry! Breakfast is ready! Coming!
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> Hang on a second. Hello?
> 
> \- Barry?  
> \- - Adam?
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> \- Can you believe this is happening?  
> \- - I can't. I'll pick you up.
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> Looking sharp.
> 
> Use the stairs. Your father  
> paid good money for those.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Sorry. I'm excited.
> 
> Here's the graduate.  
> We're very proud of you, son.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> A perfect report card, _**all B's.**_
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> Oh...I haven't gotten to the best part yet! 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> _**Christopher**_. I'm fine now. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> You don't seem like you're fine. You look like death itself. What happened? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> You already know. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I do? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> .... 
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> Okay, I probably do. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Actually, no. I must say I have no idea at all. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ....receipt.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Receipt? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> The receipt from Hellmart! I couldn't find it anywhere! 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> And what about it? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I'm worried about where I left it. Do you think they picked it up? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> No, even if they do...what does it matter? I followed your advice. I left no traces at all. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> In the end, it doesn't matter. Yes. It doesn't matter at all. It's just a worthless piece of paper. I'm sure they've already thrown it away if they do find it. Maybe they didn't even notice it. After all, it's just a worthless piece of paper. 
> 
> **_CPeugeot_ **
> 
> _(he's babbling. Pfft)_
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I was careless. I shouldn't be making mistakes like this. Not when I don't have much time left. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> So you're set on leaving?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ...I shouldn't linger for too long. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> You're too hard on yourself. When was the last time you've had proper sleep? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I won't die that easily. 
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> Hence your recklessness? I'm disappointed in you. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> What a harsh thing to say to your biggest fan. :(
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> If you call that harsh, then perhaps you'd enjoy an email containing all of the important spoilers for the next volume of TSL. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> You're enjoying this far too much, Christopher. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I'm serious you know? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ...fine. I'll stay for a while longer. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> **Author**
> 
> But it doesn't change the fact that I will leave. It's what I deserve. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Author...
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> My, you're really stubborn. This is why you always butt heads with Barbatos, you know? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> To my knowledge, you've had a playground fight with him for their sake too. Don't pretend that you liked what he did either. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Well, I'd say. I'm seething with rage just remembering it. Perhaps in your case, you've already killed him several times in your head. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I hate that you're right. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I'm your senior after all~☆
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ....he already promised. It will be fine now. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> So no more playground fights? What a shame. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ...I'll try looking for it again. See you. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Wait! But you just got better!
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> My, what a stubborn man. Denial is not only a river in Egypt after all. I just wish he wouldn't drown in it. _Again_.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**


	7. The Emerald-Eyed Earl💛

> **_DEAD WITH DEADLINES SOCIETY_ **
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Christopher. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Is something the matter, Author? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> …nevermind.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Wait, I'll go there. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Don't!
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> My, you're flushed as a loveberry! Did you get a cold again? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> …
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Wait a moment. You've got something on your lips. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> !!! 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> _Leave_. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> There we go, the stain is gone. Oh, this reminds me of a certain scene in The Emerald-Eyed Earl. During the masquerade ball, I believe? The lovely protagonist meets an equally lovely stranger and engages in a passionate, one-night affair with him behind her fiancé's back.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Stop it. 
> 
> **CPeugeot **
> 
> After his heartfelt confession, they looked into each other's eyes, the protagonist seeing his lovely ones of gold and sterling. It was at that moment that she knew. Yes, it was her long lost love, the one who left her and she thought had been long gone. It was in fact, the Emerald-Eyed Earl himself.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Meeting with the protagonist again and kissing her under the moonlight lifted his curse temporarily, and his infamous emerald eyes reflecting his envy disappeared just for that one night. However, his envy is so deep-rooted within him that his eyes turned emerald again once daytime passed. The Emerald-Eyed Earl kept telling himself that all that transpired between them was only a dream to stop himself from hoping. However, he catches a reflection of himself in the mirror and there it was--evidence of his dream realised. 
> 
> _[ Author has left the conversation. ]_
> 
> _[ CPeugeot added ▇▇▇ into the group chat. ]_
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Oh, my mistake. 
> 
> _[ CPeugeot removed ▇▇▇ from the group.]_
> 
> _[ CPeugeot added Author in the group.]_
> 
> **Author **
> 
> … 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Speak one more word of your Emerald-Eyed Earl nonsense and I'll leave this chatroom permanently. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> As I have told you countless of times now Christopher, it doesn't matter.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> And what matters, exactly? Your masochism? This is suicide, ▇▇▇. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Don't call me that. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> And why not? It's your name, after all. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Are you sure this is what you want? Are you going to run away forever? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> The context matters, not the content. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> As long as they believe in the truth that they want to happen, I'll support them. As for what you're implying, I'm afraid it's impossible. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> **Author**
> 
> …I need to cool my head. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**


	8. Context vs Content💛

> _**DEAD WITH DEADLINES SOCIETY** _
> 
> **Author **
> 
> image.jpeg
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> My, isn't th
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> That
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Crisis averted. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Close call? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Of course not. I wouldn't attempt such a reckless thing if it isn't foolproof. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> So you admit it was reckless. I can imagine Barbatos shaking his head right at this moment. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> He would be a hypocrite if he does. Especially after what he did. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> You haven't forgiven him yet…
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Have you? 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> …no.
> 
> **Author **
> 
> Then that's your answer.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Can I read it?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ****
> 
> Over my dead body. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I already put it in the shredder. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Image.jpeg
> 
> Now it's burning. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> How unfair. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I wanted to read it too. ▇▇▇'s heartfelt feelings for them.♡
> 
> **Author**
> 
> You left your manuscript for TSL here. 
> 
> image.jpeg
> 
>  **Author**
> 
> I wonder if it will make a pretty fire like mine did? :) 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> What's important is his and theirs' happiness, right? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Yes, of course. ^^ I am so glad we're on the same page. 
> 
> It has outlived its purpose and only caused both of them pain. I will be reflecting on my actions for the next possibilities.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Author, this is beyond your control. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> There's only so much we can do as writers to guide them to their proper path. It was arrogant, yes. Desperate even. But it was the best course of action at that time. If you had waited for Barbatos to arrive, they wouldn't even be together at all. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Also, I hope you're talking about the letter and not yourself. 
> 
> Please don't be too hard on yourself. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**


	9. Very Punny💚

> [ _**TOKI YO TOMAREEEEE** _ ](https://youtu.be/kSkeqYkd-ng)
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Barb  
>  A  
>  tos
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> You're pressing the enter key instead of the space bar again, Mr. Peugeot.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Ho  
>  W  
>  Do  
>  I  
>  Make  
>  It  
>  Stop  
>  Al  
>  So  
>  Author  
>  Needs  
>  To  
>  Sleep  
>  ,   
>  Pleas  
>  E  
>  Make  
>  Him  
>  !!!!!!  
>  !  
>  !!!  
>  !!!  
>  !!  
>  If   
>  Youre  
>  Seeing  
>  This   
>  Author  
>  Get   
>  Some  
>  Sleep  
>  !   
>  !   
>  ! 
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> I know of many ways to make him sleep permanently. Perhaps that would finally knock some sense into him.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> No  
>  Violence  
>  !
> 
> ** ButlerBarb **
> 
> A mere jest. We both know even death couldn't take him prisoner.
> 
> image.jpeg
> 
> I have procured some exquisite tea leaves that might help.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Hu  
>  Rry
> 
> ! 
> 
> ! 
> 
> ! 
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> A moment. 
> 
> image.jpeg
> 
> I have arrived. 
> 
> ...
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> ...this place is a pigsty. How unlikely of him. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> A deadline is coming up, I believe. 
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> ...very funny, Mr. Peugeot. Now, if you will tell me the real reason for his...unkemptness, I may be able to assist the both of you.   
>  .   
>  .   
>  .   
>  .   
>  . 
> 
>   
>  **ButlerBarb**
> 
> It's _them_ again, correct? Your silence speaks for itself. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I think you shouldn't touch that. Or that. A mess this may be, but it's still an organised one. 
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> I am not as tolerant as you are. I see a mess and I would be inclined to do something about it. Please move  
>  ...   
>  ..   
>  Author, don't just stare at the flask. Drink your tea. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Sleep is but a luxury I could not afford. I must fix the mess I've madedhwowowldncn
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Did   
>  You  
>  Just  
>  Shove   
>  A   
>  Scalding   
>  Hot  
>  Tea   
>  In  
>  His   
>  Mouth? 
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> You asked for my assistance and I obliged.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Ah! He's finally asleep. It worked like a _charm_!
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> You're full of larks today, Mr. Peugeot. I admire your ebullience.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> As the youngsters say, I'm _"Totally killin' it"_ , aren't I? 
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> .... 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**


	10. Kissed and Met💛

> _[**IT'S REWIND TIME**](https://youtu.be/2rnO3fU5Pf8) **  
> ** _
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Barbatos.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Yes, Mr. Peugeot?
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> What do you call those wonderful sweets by that human world chocolatier? The ones shaped like little raindrops?
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> You mean a _kiss_?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Oh! That! Thank you, I'd love to have one right now.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I meant a _kiss_ , of course. It must be _very sweet_.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> I believe Lord Diavolo had given me a few packs from his business trips. I shall retrieve some for you later. 
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Ah, by the way I want to ask something for my crossword puzzle. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Oh! A crossword puzzle! How delightful! Sure, ask away~
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> A six-letter word for destiny or fate. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> _KISS_ MET
> 
> *kissmet  
>  *kismet
> 
> My, this keyboard is malfunctioning again. Can you take a look at it, Author? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> I believe he had another fever again from overwork. Persist upon your bad habits and you shall be a _kiss_ away from Valhalla. Even I couldn't help you then. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> My, how horrible! Please don't KISS us goodbye just yet! You still have a story to finish! 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I **hate** you both.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**


	11. Complaints💚

> _**BARBATOS (WORK)** _
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> You must know why I have messaged you, Mr. Peugeot.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Yes. And for once, I agree.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Well then. It makes it easier for me to say.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Mr. Christopher Peugeot, I humbly request you to please do something about your
> 
> [ _Antipathetic_ ](https://www.tagaloglang.com/antipatiko/)
> 
> _Arrogant_
> 
> _Hard-headed_
> 
> _Reckless_
> 
> _Stubborn_
> 
> _Workaholic_ of a junior or so help me, I will put him in permanent slumber myself! I'd be more than willing to do so.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> What did he do this time?
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> He involved himself in things he shouldn't and exploited his abilities, all for the sake of...them. _Again_.
> 
> He passed out right in front of me the moment we were left alone.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Oh. Is that why--
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> No. It had been like that even before. I'm not surprised if he did it himself, all for the sake of something he firmly believed he's doing with good intentions.
> 
> Good are the intentions, but what of the implications? Why is he doing all of this? Why to such lengths? I could not understand him even if I try.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Well, he is a man in love.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> And a man full of deceptions. I haven't the faintest idea how he manages to mask this...side of him. If I were them, I would find his feelings sickeningly heavy.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Which is why he pretends; because he is aware it's sickeningly heavy.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Appalling, but understandable. Now if he would only listen to reason.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> You do seem to never reach any agreements.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Perhaps because he knows I was right.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> ...
> 
>   
> Where...is he?
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> In my study, still completely passed out.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> My...that bad, huh? Very well. I'll come and retrieve him.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> He should be hungry when he wakes up. Take some of the desserts I've made with Luke this morning.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Thank you, Barbatos. I will be on my way.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> You forgot the desserts, Mr. Peugeot.
> 
>   
> Image.jpeg
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Oh my! You're right!
> 
> I will be there just a second.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**


	12. Opposing Views💚👁️🗨️

> | 
> 
> _**AUTHOR**_
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I heard you made those desserts for me.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Well, yes. You must be famished.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> You don't have to. Owing something to you doesn't sit right with me.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> And why is that, Author?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Pretending to be chummy with me won't benefit you in any way either.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Speaking of benefit, I received a most curious package. 
> 
> A box of incriminating evidence against one of Lord Diavolo's political adversaries. It isn't an exaggeration to say that the documentations in that box contributed in resolving the case peacefully, much earlier than estimated in fact.
> 
> However, I suppose we could have resolved it quicker if the anonymous sender were a little more professional with their approach.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ...and you're telling me this because?
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> I wonder.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Why do you think so?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I'm a writer, not a detective.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Of the humourist variety, I'm certain.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Why go out of your way when all your efforts will amount to nothing?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Are we still talking about the same topic, or is this an attempt of yours to slander? Should I take offense, Barbatos?
> 
> Isn't this partnership already soured enough?
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Oh, I was only asking questions. I didn't mean any offense.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Of course you don't. A paragon of propriety such as yourself is above that.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> To my knowledge, you are also the same, are you not? Perhaps you're even worse than I am.
> 
> You should stop dreaming and accept the truth, Author. You will regret your actions someday. I already told you it's a losing battle.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Isn't abusing powers a little...?
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> Hypocritical? And the pot called the kettle black.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> We've had enough of this conversation. Must we really go through this again?
> 
> They ate your dessert. I am aware of what you're capable of.
> 
> You must understand where I'm coming from.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> And you're too skeptical. I already promised I won't do anything as long as we come into a mutual agreement.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> If something happens to them again through your machinations, then I would not turn a blind eye on it anymore. I hope you know that.
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> As you already made clear in the eloquent note you left me.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> :)
> 
> **ButlerBarb**
> 
> You have my word, Author. Put a little more faith in me.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**
> 
> |    
>   
>   
> ---|---|---


	13. Facade💚👁️🗨️ (KEY 5)

> _**[REDACTED]** _
> 
> **You**
> 
> r u ok?
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Okay? Intriguing word. Very vague. Easily misinterpreted. Can be two letters, can be one, sometimes even a periodic element. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Why the sudden interest in my well-being?
> 
> **You**
> 
> it looks like ur fine. nvrmind
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> And it seems like I angered you. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> (´-ε-｀) i was going to apologise but u clearly don't need my apology. 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Clearly. I didn't even know I was upset with you. This is news to me. 
> 
> Care to fill me in? :) 
> 
> **You**
> 
> **You**
> 
> ur doing dis on purpose aren't u??? 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Again, I don't know what you're talking about. 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Aren't I supposed to be the one who's angry? Since it seems like you're asking for my forgiveness a few replies ago. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> ur a real piece of work!! 
> 
> I REGRET EVER WORRYING ABOUT U! 
> 
> U DON'T DESERVE IT! 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> This apology sounds a little strange...
> 
> **You**
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> I'm joking~☆ I accept your apology...or lack thereof. However, you didn't really need to say sorry in the first place. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> what if i want to? 
> 
> ~~▇▇▇~~
> 
> ~~Even if I were upset, it would be impossible to not forgive you. I could never stay mad at you.~~ _(message not sent)_
> 
> **You**
> 
> ****
> 
> hey!!! don't leave me on read!! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**


	14. Senior and Junior💚

> **_DEAD WITH DEADLINES SOCIETY_ **
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **Author**
> 
> So...you finally know, huh. Barbatos' doing, no doubt.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Yes, you're angry. I can see that, but please hear me out:
> 
> **Author**
> 
> _1\. I have a logical explanation for everything._   
>  _2\. I involved myself in greater danger before. You must know that already._   
>  _3\. I can take care of myself._   
>  _4\. My actions are not in vain._   
>  _5\. Barbatos likes his superlatives._   
>  _6\. Barbatos cannot be trusted. Not completely._   
>  _7\. I will have a more stable sleeping schedule now that this incident is resolved._
> 
> **Author**
> 
> And most of all...
> 
> **Author**
> 
> _8\. They are safe...for now._
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I am beginning to see Barbatos' point. Your biggest enemy is yourself. This goes beyond the term "spontaneous". This...this is suicidal. 
> 
> ** Author **
> 
> :) 
> 
> It would take a lot more than that to kill me. 
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> I haven't even said anything yet and I already know you won't listen. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> So don't waste your time lecturing me. 
> 
> ** Author **
> 
> I've made mistakes in the past. Recent mistakes I cannot undo as well. It's my way to atone for them I suppose. If you think of my actions as a way to satisfy my insatiable pride, then that may make you sleep peacefully tonight.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> The one who needs it most is you. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Yes. I know. But I cannot rest yet. My job isn't over yet. It barely even started. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> And... _that?_
> 
> **Author**
> 
> That?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Oh? Is _that_ what you're angry about? It didn't hurt at all if that's what you're concerned about.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> ****
> 
> Have you ever considered the fact that there are people out there who care for you? You always give, give, give, and give but you never open your hands to let others give back. To you. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I do not want to tell you on what you should do---I know you don't like how Barbatos does things, but you should listen, even just a little. 
> 
> ** Author **
> 
> ...You do sound like Barbatos right now. 
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> You're avoiding the subject. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ....
> 
> What am I supposed to say? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> That I know that he's right deep down? That even if I know he is, I still want to prove him wrong? But you already know that. That's why the three of us are working together in the first place. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Whatever happens to me is inconsequential compared to the dangers they will face. I feel trapped, Christopher. Is it so bad to try and get myself out? 
> 
> ** CPeugeot **
> 
> You know that I don't mean that. The situation has changed now. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> It has. That's why I need to leave as soon as I can. In fact, I should do that now. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> But...I couldn't get it out of my head. Holding them in my arms, seeing them, barely holding onto their life; almost losing them again...  
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> Despite the fact that he feels the same way, why would he do all of this? He's lying. And even if he's telling the truth...is it because of his limitations? Is it because both of us are different, Christopher? From them? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Is this our curse? 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> .... 
> 
> ** Author **
> 
> _...I don't want to look anymore._ He knows that. He's taunting me and I'm playing by his hand. He should know, should he not? 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't do much for you. This story is not my domain. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ...I know. Thank you for coming along anyway. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> It's the least I can do as your senior. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Simeon? 
> 
> ** DDSimeon **
> 
> Oh. Is that what you want to call me? 
> 
> ** Author **
> 
> Haha. I don't know. I feel like I need Simeon right now. 
> 
> ** DDSimeon **
> 
> Well, Simeon is listening. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> :) 
> 
> What do you think of the situation? Outside of a writer's perspective? As a...friend. Unless we aren't?   
> .   
> ..  
> .   
> .   
> You're smiling right now, aren't you? 
> 
> ** DDSimeon **
> 
> Fufu~ You're acting adorable again. I can't help it! 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ** DDSimeon **
> 
> Well, bizarre comes to mind. But around the same line of thinking as you, I suppose. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Do you really mean that? 
> 
> ** DDSimeon **
> 
> Can I ask you a question back? 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ** DDSimeon **
> 
> You had a choice to tell them the truth. They clearly felt the same way for you then---that version of them at least. Protecting them from Barbatos' influence is easier if you're always together. So what are your reasons for keeping silent? Besides your intentions of leaving, of course. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> You really have a way of stunning me into silence, haha. ;; Reasons...reasons...Do you really think I have the right to be with them? That would be presumptuous of me. One of my greatest fears is being hated by them, especially once they know who I am. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Besides, I like my current distance. Even I am disgusted by my own...whatever I feel about them. It's deplorable. And heavy. And suffocating. 
> 
> ** DDSimeon **
> 
> It's called love, ▇▇▇. It's heavy because you have an actual heart. 
> 
> ** Author **
> 
> ...
> 
> ** DDSimeon **
> 
> Live up to your name,▇▇▇. Heaven smiles upon you. 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ..... 
> 
> On second thought.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> May I have Christopher back? 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**


	15. Guardian Angel💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Takes place in Simeon's Friendship Ending Route_

> _**[REDACTED]** _
> 
> **Author**
> 
> They don't look fine.
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I couldn't sleep without knowing...
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Please sleep?? You haven't slept in 3 days?!
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I can't.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Can't.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Woriid  
>  Word  
>  Worried. 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> In English, please??
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> You're texting me on my personal, by the way.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> _▇▇▇ deleted a message._
> 
> _▇▇▇ deleted a message._
> 
> _▇▇▇ deleted a message._
> 
> _▇▇▇ deleted a message._
> 
> _▇▇▇ deleted a message._
> 
> _▇▇▇ deleted a message._
> 
> _▇▇▇ deleted a message._
> 
> _▇▇▇ deleted a message._
> 
> _▇▇▇ deleted a message._
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Where are you now???? @!)=7
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> I'm at the shopping district. 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Oh. God.  
>  *Good.
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Ahfeowlnggc  
>  Sorry, my eyes aren't cooperating. 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Thank you, auto-correct. 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> I have a feeling they will go there right now. 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> It's dangerous for them to wander off alone. 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Can you stay there for a while longer?
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Just in case they go there. I've seen that look on them before. _Long long ago..._
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> They're trying to stay strong, but they really need someone to lean on right now. 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> ...I couldn't be that person. But you can. _**Please.**_
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> I can go there myself but....   
>  Adjfodfl  
>  My head aches so much...
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Okay. Just rest. I'll be very vigilant.
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Don't give Barbatos too hard a time, won't you? 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Thank you, Simeon. For everything. Good night.
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> ...(I don't know who to worry about first. Goodness.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**


	16. Not-so Practical Jokes💚

> _**DEAD WITH DEADLINES SOCIETY** _
> 
> **Author**
> 
> I'm waiting.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> For what?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Your apology, Christopher.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> You are completely aware of what you've done, aren't you? 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> **Author**
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> You had fun though, as far as I can tell. Your eyes are smiling! 
> 
> **Author**
> 
> It must be nice being a senior, isn't it?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Your teasing aside, can you type the files I sent you in my email? Word for word. It doesn't have to be edited. Just type like you usually do.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> ****
> 
> Are you sure you should be asking me that? I broke Luke's computer again and he didn't speak to me for days.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> That's exactly why I am asking for your help. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Those papers are for Barbatos. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> You're playing pranks again!
> 
> **Author**
> 
> ****
> 
> He deserves it.
> 
> **Author**
> 
> A little reminder wouldn't hurt. He's starting to forget, after all. 
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> Very well. When do you need those files?
> 
> **Author**
> 
> Before final exams.
> 
> **CPeugeot**
> 
> I'll work on it then! I'll make it as unreadable as I could!
> 
> **Author**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date written: December 5, 2020 (GMT+8)  
> Date published: December 12, 2020 (GMT+8)


	17. It Doesn't Have to Be Me ~Part 1~💛👁️🗨️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Leviathan's Friendship Ending

> _**[ REDACTED ]** _
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> You seem down.
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> Are there wrinkles on my face? Uwahhh, this is terrible...it's all Mammon's fault! 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> No, not like that.
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Your beauty is untainted, rest assured.
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> Oh, ▇▇▇! You're making me blush!♡~ You just have a way with words, don't you?
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> Listen here, it's terrible! Mammon is so cruel!
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> It's about them, you know? They got into a huge fight with my idiot brother and they're practically inconsolable!
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> Just looking at their messy makeup is bringing me to tears!
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> You say that but aren't you worried for their sake? You always speak fondly of them after all.
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> Of course!~ They are oh so dear to me! Seeing them sad is making me sad too. What should I do?
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> If even I couldn't console them, ME--then who can? Levi? He can barely function in society!
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> It isn't like you to doubt yourself. Do you want to talk about it?
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> [Paimon](https://youtu.be/cBnia4XgjzY) offered free drinks at Witch's Night. Interested? I have to leave early though. I'm still not feeling very well. 
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> Lieeees. She rejected me twice already!
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Perhaps she only needed a little _persuasion_. :)
> 
> image.jpeg
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> Oh. You devious, devious man!
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> ****
> 
> I love you!♡
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Haha! I know. I'll see you there. :) 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date written: October 29, 2020  
> date published: December 27, 2020


	18. It Doesn't Have to Be Me ~Part 2~💛👁️🗨️

_**[ REDACTED ]** _

> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> ▇▇▇~! ♡
> 
> Oh my, ▇▇▇!
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> Your pieces of advice the other night worked like a charm! They're feeling a lot better now! ♡
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> _"A truth that only you will know alone. However falsely it was expressed, however uncertain your love will be once you reach it, what you're feeling right now is unquestionably, your own truth still. An unpleasant experience it may be, but your feelings for each other aren't lies. Give yourselves the space you both need."_
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> You should write a book!
> 
> _▇▇▇ is typing..._
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> You flatter me. Both you and Leviathan deserve all the credit. After all...
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> Whatever happens to them isn't any of my concern. I'm just happy I could help you. 
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> ...Anyway, enjoy the rest of your night. Someone is at my door.
> 
> ▇▇▇
> 
> I should get going.
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> Sure, darling! Get well soon!~
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**
> 
> _"What if you found out I wrote that letter or someone else did while you're dating Mammon? Would you call your feelings for him a lie?"_
> 
> _Feelings that started in lies? Loving an image of someone but not that someone himself? What do you feel about Mammon? You cared for him, that much didn't change. But if you were being honest, if that possibility were ever to happen…_
> 
> _"I...don't know." you looked at the letter in Levi's hands and hesitated. "What if I don't know the answer?"_
> 
> _Levi pulled away from you and finally smiled. "This romance stuff is too complicated for a shut-in like me," he admitted bashfully. "But I at least know that whatever answer you come up with is your own truth. It's okay now._
> 
> _"...Lies or not, you really loved him. Even if you don't know if those feelings will change, what you're feeling now is also true."_
> 
> _So it's okay to continue loving Mammon even if it is a lie? You didn't realise you were thinking out loud because Levi actually replied to you._
> 
> _"This had been an unpleasant experience for both of you, but you loved each other, right? You just need more time._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> **_A-Asmo said I should pass that message by the way! I don't even know what he's talking about!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date written: October 29, 2020  
> date published:


End file.
